The Empress
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: Here is my response to Genie05 the second challenge, Anne the Holy Roman Empress. What if Katherine had introduced Charles to Anne and they did hit it right off how would that affect history with Anne leaving England to marry Charles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

Title: The Empress

Pairing: Anne/Henry, Katherine of Aragon/Mendoza/OC

Summary: Here is my response to Genie05 the second challenge, Anne the Holy Roman Empress. What if Katherine had introduced Charles to Anne and they did hit it right off how would that affect history with Anne leaving England to marry Charles.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain, 1558 <strong>

Taking a deep breath, Anne stood outside her husband's chambers. The doctors had just got telling her that they didn't think the Charles would make it through the day. Putting a hand over her stomach, she forced back the tears that were threatening to spill.

She needed to be strong for her husband; she didn't want Charles last day on earth filled with grief and sorrow. Instead she wanted him to leave this earth happy and knowing that he was loved.

Putting her hand on the door knob she slowly turned it, stepping into her husband's chambers her heart broke at the sight of him. The doctors had not been lying, a part of her wanted to believe that the doctors had been wrong. But she had an inkling that her husband time on earth was going to be short when he had abdicated the throne to their son, though this didn't stop him from handing out advice to their son, much to her amusement and sometimes to the heir of their son.

Looking at him, she had never seen her husband so weak. He was also very pale, he was covered in sweat, he was more skinny than usual, and his breathing was labor. Much to her alarm he had not eaten much this past week, he had taken a couple of bites just to sooth her fears.

Not wanting to disturb him she walked over him quietly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached out and gently touched his cheek, her fingers running down to his jutting chin, the one that he got from his Hapsburg side of the family. Opening his eyes, looking at her he smiled. "My sweet," he rasped.

Though she had vowed that she would not let herself cry she dissolved into tears.

"Shh Shh... mi Amour, all is well...I should be up in no time" he told her, he then reached and wiped her tears away. Not being able to help herself, Anne through herself in his arms, burying her head in his chest.

He held onto her tightly, knowing that this was probably be the last time that they would ever hold each other.

"We will go horseback riding, once I'm up," he continued. Anne couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll even let you beat me," she said. They always made it a habit of going horseback riding, the relatively peaceful ride would always end in a horseback race home. Charles always claimed that he let Anne beat him. Narrowing his eyes," you're going to regret those words my sweet," he teased.

More tears came to her eyes; she was going to miss this banter between. She didn't know how she was going to go on without him by her side.

"I've been thinking a lot of the past, mi amour," Charles said running his hand through her hair. "I remember those days like they were only yesterday. I remember the first time I saw you, I was in awe, I've never met a more beautiful woman in my life. I didn't think I stood a chance in winning your affections, and the thought of Henry having you made me see red."

Anne thought of those days, she sometimes thought about her life if she had chosen Henry? She shuddered, would she ended up like poor Jane Seymour, who had lost her head on the block simply because she had not given Henry a son?

She was just glad that she escaped the monster when she did.

Looking at her husband, she let herself drift slowly to the past.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**London, England, 1525**

Charles couldn't help but feel relieved when his man servant Miguel told him that they would arrive at the English dock any moment. He had been suffering from a terrible case of sea sickness. Taking out his flask, he took a swig of the contents inside, he then spat it out, cursing heavily under his breath.

Miguel looked up at him in alarm and quickly sat up in his seat. He was about to get up and go check on Charles but stopped when his master motioned for him to stay where he was at.

Charles made a face; he never tasted anything so disgusting in his life. He quickly got up and poured himself a glass of water. One of his servants had suggested this remedy would soothe his stomach. He didn't warn him how awful it tasted. If he didn't know better he say it was horse piss. He had been wary about trying it in the first place. This wouldn't be the first time that someone attempted to assassinate him, nor he doubt it would be the last.

Not only was he the Holy Roman Emperor, and Archduke of Austria, which inherited from his grandfather in 1519, at just the age of 19. He was also the ruler of Burgundy. He was also the King of Spain, though he co ruled with his mother.

Normally he would not risk his life in such a manner; he didn't want to appear weak in front of his Aunt Katherine, who was Queen of England, or her husband Henry VIII. Though his aunt wrote to him and his mother, it had been years since he had seen her in person. The last time he had seen he had been just a little boy. He remember being in awe of her, her features were similar to his own mother.

He remember how kindly she treated him, she treated him as though he came from her own womb. He couldn't help but wish that his own mother was like her, he then felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. He loved his mother, but her illness often times took its toll him. Being the oldest he had to stay strong for his four sisters, Isabella, Mary, Catherine, Eleanor, and younger brother Ferdinand.

As a child he would often times witness his mother rages, she would scream at his father or generally that was in her path. He never understood why she would do this. He asked his father one day and his papa had placed him on his knee. Philip explained that mama was sick and that she couldn't help herself. He then made Charles swear that he would always take care of her. Though his father lost some of the love he had for his mother, he was not a cold hearted man; a part of him still cared for her.

As young boy he didn't understand back then, but now he did. How hard it must have been for his father to be married to such a woman.

Dismissing Miguel, he went to look at himself in the mirror.

He looked a bit pale, but other than that he seemed no different. He scowled, he was not what you call handsome, but he was not ugly either. He was only self-conscious about his chin, which stuck out like a sore thumb.

He had no problems in finding women to lie with him, but that didn't mean a thing, women had no problems spreading their legs for a powerful man.

His thoughts then turned to the beautiful Isabella of Portugal, he knew that he could easily make her his mistress, but something held him back. Not only was she beautiful she was also kind. She didn't deserve to be just someone mistress. And she won points with his mother who seemed in favor of the match. Plus she genuinely seemed to care for him. He couldn't help but remember the pained look in her face when he told her that he was bestrode to Princess Mary.

The match with Mary seemed like a good idea at the time, the thought of adding England to his already growing kingdom was too hard to resist. The only problem was that his bride was seven years old, it would be some years before he properly consummate the marriage. He needed an heir; he knew that he would never feel safe until he had one. And he wanted to do it while he was still young and strong.

Just then the door opened and in came Mendoza who bowed to him. "Your majesty," he said respectively.

"Who will all be meeting us at the dock?" he asked.

"Chapuys," he couldn't help but smile at this, out of all his servants Chapuys was one of the most loyal. He had not seen him in months, he had to admit that he missed his presence. "Thomas More," he had heard alot about him from his aunt Katherine and Chapuys, who both had alot of respect for him. He had heard from his aunt that he was one of Henry's most trusted advisers. Not only that he was a devout Catholic, which earned him points in Charles book. He also condemned that heretic Luther, which pleased Charles, who hated Luther with a passion. If he had his way, that bastard would be burned by now. He looked forward to meeting More.

"And I also think that Cardinal Wosely will be there as well," concluded Mendoza, he scowled, he had learned a lot about Wosley, and his aunt suspected that he was a closet heretic. This made him furious, he was no better then Luther, how could the man of the cloth turn his back from his holiness the Pope and the one true faith.

Just then someone rapped on his door, "come in," he called. The captain quickly stepped in, bowing to him; he then announced that they had landed on the dock.

Smiling, Charles quickly made his up to the deck of the ship, along with Mendoza. Looking over the land, he had a feeling that he was not going to leave England disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine of Aragon POV:<strong>

For the first time in her life Katherine was afraid. She was never been one to give into her fears, her mother always taught her that instead of giving into fears embrace them. Fear was a sign of weakness, and the Castile women were a lot of things but they were not weak.

She couldn't help but note a change in her husband; it seemed more distant than usual. She knew that he blamed her for them not having a son, though she prayed for a son, God didn't seem to hear her prayers.

It didn't help that Henry never visited her bedchamber anymore, but she was expected to get pregnant?

She couldn't help but note the way he was looking at other women. She was not a fool; she knew that he was unfaithful to her. She didn't expect anything less from him, being a man and all. Her own father was constantly unfaithful to her mother.

She remembered a time when he looked at her that way, it seemed so long ago.

Though she was not bothered by her husband's liaisons, mostly because she knew that he would eventually tire of them. And even though he craved their bodies, she held his heart. But now she was beginning to fear that she didn't have that.

She quickly went into survival mode, not just for herself but for Mary as well. She couldn't help but fear that Henry would put her away in some convent. Then what would happen to her? What would happen to Mary? She couldn't bear to think about it.

She let her thought's turned to her nephew, though she didn't have much to be happy about these days, she was happy about seeing her nephew again. She couldn't help but wish that he brought Juana with him. She then felt ashamed, here she was going on about her life, but look at her life compared to her poor sisters. At least she had her insanity intact.

Maybe with this betrothal between her daughter and her nephew, maybe this will turn things around; maybe Henry will be satisfied to let one of Mary and Charles sons rule England.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

**To be continued**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

**Chapter Three**

**Anne Boleyn Pov:**

Anne ignored the scathing looks of hatred that she was receiving from the other ladies; instead she focused on the task at hand, with the Emperors impending arrival the wanted to make everything nice. So she planned several banquet feast, had the Gardner fill the entire castle with fresh flowers, including her own chambers. She then ordered some expensive gold material and began to sew Mary dress. Picking up a red rose, Anne then snipped the bottom of the stem and then arranged it in a vase along with various other flowers.

The fragrance from the flowers filled the entire chamber.

Looking at the flowers she couldn't help but be reminded of her time in France. Though Francis was not any better then Henry when it came to staying faithful to his wife, the king always made sure to send to send his wife fresh flowers each morning.

She missed the French court terribly, most of all she missed Queen Claude, the queens warms reassuring smile came to mind.

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Queen Claude and Katherine. Both women were deeply religious, they both enjoyed caring for others, but heaven forbid you get on their bad side. And despite their passive personalities they were very strong. And they had knack in inspiring great loyalty from their subjects.

Unlike in the English court, where she was treated like a common harlot, in the French court she was treated with love and respect.

She had only been in the English court for a month now, and already queen Katherine ladies were content in making her life a living hell. They assumed that just because she was here on personal invitation from the king that she was the king's harlot.

She would never whore herself out to any man, not even the king of England, she die first.

When she first came back from France, She had been expecting to be marrying James. Her father had hinted at the match many times in the letters that he wrote her. When she came home it was a different story, her father had taking her hawking one day. He then told her that king was tiring of Mary which came to no surprise; the king was not the type of man to stay committed to his mistress. Her father continued telling her that Mary was pregnant, and that the king had arranged a marriage between her and his good William Compton. Anne stomach twisted knowing where her father was going with this.

He wanted her to take Mary place in warming the king's bed. She wanted to tell him no, she would not do it. She didn't want to be like Mary, who was known through the kingdom as a "great whore".

Mary maybe content in playing mistress, she was not, she was not going to let Henry use her. And then when he grows bored of her throw her away like she was yesterday's garbage. Then what would happen to her? Surely James Butler would not want to marry her, who would want to marry a whore? Not any respectable man in the kingdom, it made her ill just thinking about it.

Her father was not the type of man that takes no for an answer, especially when it came from his daughter, who should be seen and not heard.

The next thing she knew, her father was informing her that she was going to take part in a pageant at court, the Château Vert pagent, and she was going to be lady perseverance. He then added in a dark tone, he wanted her to go to great lengths to get the king's attention.

Anne just nodded, but she inwardly sneered, her father can forget it, she refused to degrade herself in front of the entire court and chase after the king like some love struck fool.

She was hoping that maybe the king would not really notice her; maybe he would turn his attention to someone else. The day of the pageant came too soon for her liking; she woke up with a splitting headache. She knew that there was no way her father was letting her out of this one. Her stepmother, Elizabeth, taking pit on her had given her a herb remedy to take the pain away.

She donned a white dress, and put on a gold mask.

The only good thing that came from the pageant was that she was reunited with Princess Margaret. She served as one of Margaret's ladies when she was the queen of France. The marriage between Margaret and Louis didn't last long, the king died several months later. Margaret in defiance of her brother had married his best friend Charles Brandon. To say that king was not happy would be an understatement, he had banished both Charles and his sister from court, and they were ordered to payback Margaret wedding dowry.

Margaret seemed happy to see her, hugging her affectionately, "All grown up I see, I always knew that you were going to be a beauty..."

Anne blushed, thanking her, but she was cut off by music, that was there queue to leave. They quickly got in position and headed out toward the great hall.

She briefly overheard Sir Thomas More, who was an advisor to the king, explaining to the Spanish ambassadors about the significance of the pageant.

"The ladies in white were the graces; they represent kindness, honor, Mercy, and pity. They were held prisoner by the ladies in black which represent jealousy, Scorn, disdain, and Pity, unkindness...and so on and so forth. The graces were going to be rescued by the knight's who was lead by Arrant desire..."

The graces quickly made their way over to fake castle that had been for the pageant. The castle had three levels to it, Anne and Margaret were at the very top of the castle, the rest of the graces were at the second level, and the ladies in black were at the very bottom.

Just then they heard the sound of fake cannons going off, which sounded like a loud gun shot. Just then trumpets sounded. Anne smirked as she watched Arrant desire, who was wearing a vibrant red suit and a gold mask. He waved his sword wildly around.

"As arrant desire I demand you release your prisoners," he said in a commanding voice.

"As lady scorn I laugh at your desires," said one of the women in black.

The banter went back and forth; finally Arrant desire then commanded the knight's to attack the castle.

Anne watched as one of the knights climbed up the wall towards her, looking at him she suddenly knew that this was king.

He grabbed her hand, he looked at her stunned, for Henry it was like time just stilled.

"Lady Perseverance you are now my prisoner," he said hoarsely.

He reluctantly let go of her hand, much to Anne's relief, who was disturbed by the whole experience. She immediately followed Margaret down the steps, who took the king's hand. Anne then grabbed the hand of the next knight, the way this knight had not taken his eyes off of Margaret she had a feeling this was her husband, Charles Brandon. The king much to her dismay kept looking back at her.

Switching partners, she was then dancing with the king, "what is your name?" he asked her.

She hesitated, but she finally said, "Anne Boleyn."

A couple days later, her father with a gleeful expression on his face had come to her telling her that she was going to be lady to the queen.

Coming from her thoughts, she then noted Lady Isabella walking towards her, wearing a dark scowl on her face. Out of all of Queen Katherine's ladies Isabella had been with her the longest, and she was the most loyal.

"I see that the harlot is good for more then just laying on her back," she said cruelly, the rest of the ladies tittered behind her.

Anne felt her face grow warm with anger and embarrassment. She then noted that not all the ladies were laughing, Rachel Knivert, who was the younger sister of Anthony Knivert, who was the king's best friend, was looking at her with Sympathy.

"I am not a whore," she said.

"You expect us to believe that," Isabella continued venomously, "I know a whore when I see one. She then deliberately knocked the vase off the table that Anne been working off the table, the vase landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Now clean that up," she spat, getting into Anne face. She glared at her, but before she could say anything the Queen walked into the room.

"What is going on here!" demanded Queen Katherine as she entered the room. Several of the ladies gasped at the sight of her and quickly bowed. She then walked over to where Anne and Isabella were standing.

"What has happened here?" she asked, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Lady Anne purposely knocked the vase over your majesty, after making disparaging remark about you," Isabella said, wearing a smug look on her face.

Anne looked at the woman in shock; she could not believe that she was lying. "I did not, it was she who knocked over the vase," she said pointing to Isabella. "Not before calling me a harlot."

Isabella gasped, "How dare you..."

"Silence!" commanded the queen. The room instantly fell silent.

Katherine then turned to Isabella, looking at her sadly. "Isabella you are to pack your things, I'm dismissing you from my service."

"What," Isabella gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

"I saw you knock over the vase," Katherine revealed, causing the girls eyes widen. Anne looked shocked as well, she didn't expect this outcome. She thought for sure that she was going to be sent home.

"I was giving you a chance to be honest with me, but you lied to my face. I cannot have ladies in my service who are willing to betray me like this."

"I did not betray you, I did what I did out of love for your majesty," Isabella persisted; she pointed an accusing finger at Anne. "She is the one that is betraying you by sleeping with the king."

"I have never slept with the king, nor will I ever..." Anne vowed, causing the queen to look at her in surprise.

"You liar!" Isabella screamed, snapping, she then lunged at Anne but was held back by some of the other ladies.

Katherine looked at Isabella in shock, she didn't recognize the girl that been in her service for so long. Just then the guards came running in, hearing all the commotion.

"Isabella I'm ashamed of you," she said sternly, the girl started to weep. "I expected better of you…"

"Take her out of the room," she ordered the guards.

"Yes your majesty," the guard said dragged the weeping woman from the room.

Katherine then turned to Anne, "I will speak to you later."

"Yes your majesty," she said, bowing.

Just then Lady Salisbury arrived with Princess Mary in tow.

"Your majesty," she said, remembering what lady Salisbury taught her, she usually called her mother mama, but Lady Salisbury said that was inappropriate, considering that she was going to the future wife of the Holy Roman Emperor.

She then bowed to her.

"Oh, what a fine queen you will make one day," Katherine praised. Mary blushed at the praise. "Charles will be very pleased."

Katherine then opened up her arms; Smiling Mary then ran and gave her mother a fierce hug.

Anne couldn't help but smile, it was obvious that the queen loved her daughter very much.

"Has lady Salisbury gone over how you should greet his majesty, King Charles," Katherine asked her daughter.

"Yes mother, she told me to bow to him and then let him kiss my cheeks."

Katherine couldn't help but beam in pride.

Mary couldn't help but express her fears, and in a tiny voice she said. "Will King Charles like me?"

Katherine looked at her daughter in shock," he will love you, and be honored that you are to his wife."

Just then the messenger arrived informing them of the Emperors arrival.

Not wanting to wait, Katherine decided that she and Mary would go and meet the Emperor now.

They quickly made their way to the throne room.

Anne had met the Emperor a longtime ago, when she was serving Margaret of Austria. But she doubt that the emperor would remember, he seemed more interested in talking with his aunt then remembering her ladies.

"You're Highness, his imperial Highness, Charles, Holy Roman Emperor."

Anne who was standing next to Rachel, felt eyes on her, she turned to see King Henry looking at her. She looked at him briefly, she then lowered her eyes. Instead of feeling pleasured at the thought of the king admiring her, she felt displeasure.

She then turned her attention back to the emperor; she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

Charles got on his knees before his aunt; he then took both of her hand in his." Your Majesty, I ask you a blessing from a nephew to an aunt," his voice thick with emotion at seeing his aunt.

She had not changed at all; she was still the same loving woman that he remembered.

I give you my blessing freely, my dear Charles," Charles then kissed her hand. Charles then stood up, "as I give you my love," the queen said kissing him on both cheeks.

"Your highness, allow me to present my daughter, Princess Mary, your future bride," Katherine said guiding her nephew over to where Mary was at.

Mary then bowed to him.

Charles then started to clap, "Bravo, bravo" he then kneeled down before Mary and kissed her on the cheeks.

"We must wait to be married," he told the child. He reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"Do you think that you have the patience?" Mary nodded, Katherine beamed at this.

"I have a present for your highness, do you want to see it," asked Mary.

"I love presents," Charles said, curious at what the child had gotten him.

She then guided him to the window; looking out the window he saw two or three horses at front. "Those are for me," he asked her.

Mary nodded excitingly.

They are the best presents I ever hard," he told her." Thank you your highness," he said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charles started to take a stroll through the gardens, the light from the moon helped guide. He couldn't help but be charmed by the child. She was going to grow in a great beauty someday.<p>

Stopping in his tracks, he noted a figure ahead of him. Taking a few more steps, he noted that it was a woman. She long dark hair that went down to her waist, she had soft pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. As she turned, he caught a sight of her face and caught his breath.

His whole world seemed to still at that moment, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

Who was she? He asked himself.

He watched as she gazed in the sky for a moment, she then turned and walked back to the castle, not realizing that he had been watching her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any or its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this. **

**Chapter Four**

**Mary POV:**

Meeting the Emperor had not been as bad as Mary thought it was going to be. She had been worried about meeting him. She had been afraid that he was not going to like her. Both her mother and Lady Salisbury reassured her numerous times that he was going to love her and she had nothing to worry about. Mary of course still had her doubts, he must like her, and she didn't even want to think about if he didn't.

The reason she was so afraid, was not due to her but for her mother, this betrothal meant so much to her. Her eyes would practically sparkle with happiness and renewed hope at just the mention of it. Though her mother didn't say so, Mary could tell that she was worried that she had not given papa a son. Though mama had prayed with all her might, God has yet to answer her prayers.

Mary didn't think that it was fair that God had not given mama a son, but he gave one to lady Bessie, a bad lady, who betrayed her mother. She didn't know how she betrayed her; she had come in on the tail end of a conversation between two servants. Mary didn't like the thought of anyone hurting her mama, so when she heard that lady Bessie was no longer lady to her mother she had been happy.

She had even asked her mama about the whole thing, her mother face flushed red with embarrassment and anger; she didn't like that Mary had overheard the servants talking. Her mother told her that all that was in the past and that they didn't need to talk about it. Seeing how distress her mother was, she couldn't help but feel guilty, so she didn't ask anymore questions.

If Mary did marry the Emperor, not only would England strengthen its ties with Spain, but any sons that Mary and Charles have would be potential heirs to the throne of England. Aside from wanting to please her mother she knew that this betrothal was very important.

So she decided to learn everything she possibly could that could that would help her down the road to being the next Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. Lady Salisbury was like a second mother to her, she had been there since Mary was a few days old. She could tell by the look of pride that was in the older woman's eyes that she was doing something right.

Her mother insisted that she give Charles a gift, Mary was worried because she didn't know what the Emperor liked, and mama had not seen him in several years, she had no clue what his likes and dislikes were, the only things she knew about him came from the letters that she received from her sister, Juana of Castile, and her said nephew. And the entire letter was not really personal, but more political.

Mama had suggested that maybe Charles would like a ship, maybe with her signa on it? Mary didn't reject this outright, but she didn't think that he would want a boat? Her thought's turned to her papa, she knew that one of his favorite past time was to ride his horse. She would give Charles a horse! She would give him the best horses that they had. Her face then brightened and she told her mama.

Seeing how excited her daughter was, Katherine smiled and nodded her approval.

The day of the Emperor arrival, she was so nervous that she felt sick.

He was nothing like she expected, she heard some ladies behind her giggling, whispering how handsome he was. Lady Salisbury turned and glared at them and they stopped giggling. Mary watched as he kneeled down before her mama asking her for a blessing.

It was obvious that he cared very much about her mama. At that moment Mary decided that she liked him. Her nervousness increased as he walked towards her. Not forgetting what Lady Salisbury taught her she then curtsied to him. He then began to clap, wearing a pleased expression on his face.

He then knelt down and kissed on the cheek, just like lady Salisbury had told her he was going to do. He then told her that they were going to have to wait to marry, and did she have the patience.

Mary of course replied that she could wait, but she couldn't help but feel worried. She was only six years old; it was going to be a long time before she was old enough to marry Charles. She knew that sons were very important to a kingdom, the question was could the Emperor wait to marry her?

Charles seemed very pleased that by the horses that she gotten him. She grinned as he told her that he treasured above all else and they are the best presents that he had ever had.

He then took her tiny arm and led into the banquet hall, as they feasted, she found it easy to converse with the emperor. As she talked with Charles, she noted that both of her parents were looking at her in pride.

Charles seemed charmed by the child, he knew that whoever married her, be it him, or someone else was going to be a lucky man.

Just then an idea came to Mary; she was going to hold a pageant in honor of Charles.

To be continued.


End file.
